


94'till infinity

by juesare



Category: xinxiaoluanyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	94'till infinity

牙签瓶子像是没东西了，晃了半天屁都倒不出来。腿往沙发靠背上转，左腿的纹身上还挂着水，在沙发上留下拖拽的痕迹。  
这是刘九思几处房子里的一个，算是借给庄子建暂住。谁能想到这年头还有人家水管爆了，淹房子到木地板全翘边。  
打开房门咬着棒棒糖下班回家的庄子建自己也不相信，但自家屋子真的过分惨烈，小猫站在沙发上只知道傻兮兮的喵喵叫，被父爱冲昏头脑的庄子建挎着猫包就打出租来找自己的搭档。  
“你这次倒是舍得打出租？”  
“要不是因为这大宝贝，我就蹬滑板来了。”小猫蹭蹭刘九思的掌心，估计能看出这是新金主，软糯的叫一声。  
住呗，这套房子自己最近也不往外租，空着也是空着。不过庄子建这人间歇性傻乎乎，猫东西带的一应俱全，自己却连个裤衩都没拿。  
坐人大G上，被安全带束着，低着头乖乖写个备忘清单。刘九思觉得自己副驾驶坐的不是这个比自己小三岁的搭档，而是一只还没六个月的小斗牛。  
还是别说了，万一被从驾驶室踹下去也不一定。  
24寸的行李箱，装的鼓鼓囊囊。刘九思走在泡坏的地板上一踩一“啪嗒”声，跟在庄子建身后检查有什么没带没拿。  
不大的屋子里，遍地的“啪嗒”声。  
忙前忙后，马马虎虎装好一箱子。刘九思拉着箱子，走后面的庄子建挎着包抱着猫粮，盲拆一根不二家哈密瓜棒棒糖。  
于是就安顿下来，装修公司说这全换地板得小一礼拜。庄子健拖着嗓子给妈妈打电话，最后一句“行了你别担心了我住我搭档那。”  
就那么顺手的，刘九思就接过那正在通话中的手机。  
“诶诶，阿姨好…”  
真好玩，那么大个一人，面对长辈竟然局促成这个鬼样子。电梯叮咚一声上来，庄子建伸出手勾走电话，说妈妈不打啦晚上再说。  
看手机完全滑进口袋，刘九思这才长舒一口气。他自知本人长相和性格就是人见怕鬼见愁，跟长辈聊天最后总会两人都尴尬，虽然庄子建也不是什么好货色，但那小嗓子和能叫的出口的绵软称呼，长辈还不至于排斥。  
也仅限于不排斥罢辽。  
自动饮水机插好，猫在庄子建腿上不轻不重拍两下。倒在沙发里，刘九思就是会享受，这沙发比庄子建家床都软和。  
电话打过来，问要不要吃饭。  
“别抱滑板，哥送你就行。”  
钥匙塞口袋，小挎包挎好。带来两双鞋子没一双刷板穿。一双puma的凉鞋一双匡威的橙色chuck 70，挑挑拣拣思来想去，最后还是蹬上了帆布鞋。  
穿着短袖短裤帆布鞋，想了想找来防晒冰袖套住了纹身，随便扒拉一个针织帽，踮起脚看刘九思家有没有哪里放几块糖。  
糖没有，只有套。  
就他妈一打桩机，妈的。  
棒棒糖棍戳进垃圾桶，等那个慢慢悠悠的电梯。  
某个玩板的朋友家里养了一只法斗，可爱的不像样。庄子建每天捧个手机云吸狗，一天就撞了新门框两次。  
本来那就有一个包，可别给撞对称了。  
开门关门冲出楼道，三两步跨上刘九思的车。摸放在中间的烟盒，却只摸到脆皮糖果。  
“少抽点。”  
啧一声，倒出三四颗糖来嚼。夸张的动作腮帮子一转一转，随着车上放的音乐晃腿。  
And the world's lot bigger  
换挡的手贴在庄子建的膝盖上，手心滚烫，感受那一片皱起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤。  
“你今天穿的是什么鞋？”  
大G就是空间大，缩起来抬腿，橙色的鞋子边还漏出来。  
“匡威。”  
“倒是真难得一见。”  
没理人，把腿放下去，跟着曲调吹口哨。  
他俩的身体接触就是一阵一阵的，有时候一点安全距离都没有，有时候恨不得离八丈远。手还没收回去，带着克罗心永恒之藤的食指刮着蹭庄子建的膝盖窝。  
拿手机拍刘九思手一下，从驾驶台上的包里拿自己的airpods，他非常的，特别不喜欢刚换到播放的歌手。  
牵着“自我封闭聋哑”的庄子建的包，一路上了商场的顶层车库。换下车来排队等日料，刘九思才摘了人耳机，问怎么想到买匡威。  
“啊？你问这双？”  
庄子建去接了杯水，咬着一次性杯壁嘴里含含糊糊。  
“跟前任凑的情侣款，她是绿色的那个。”  
庄子建的朋友圈没删干净，刘九思好像点赞还没取消。那小姑娘看起来倒是温温柔柔文文弱弱，换个词就是弯弯绕绕。  
纸杯丢进垃圾桶，庄子建无意识的转下自己耳环。原来带过耳扩的耳洞能顺滑的将这小黑环转一圈，手轻轻勾着，另一只手挥下。  
“跟人家不合适，别耽误小姑娘。”  
刚好被叫到号，刘九思揽住人肩膀往店里进，话在嘴里转了十个弯，最后换出来一句。  
“你就得跟放浪的那种相互折磨。”  
“盼我点好吧求你了哥哥。”  
点好餐，庄子建要了瓶清酒。刘九思看着生气，装模作样要桃子味的芬达。两杯透明液体碰一下，嬉皮笑脸的干杯。  
也不知道什么日子，庄子建上了车就摘下帽子，睁大眼睛头一点一点，脸颊上一点不正常的红。  
得，喝大了。  
庄小狗的酒量说不来，原来一群人喝黑方就他坚持最后还能冷静地给所有人打出租，现在却一点清酒就放倒，抱着车后面不知道谁送的玩偶，发出软软的喘气声。  
还真是只庄小狗。  
半抱半扛，两个人贴得那么紧。电梯里有一股子白乳胶的味道，嫌弃的皱着鼻子，庄子建把脑袋埋进刘九思的肩膀里，嘴里嘟囔着脏话。  
骂街怎么都能这么可爱，真的是绝了。  
打开门，把人放沙发上，任劳任怨打湿毛巾顺便给猫端口粮。毛发柔软的猫跳到沙发边上，用脸去蹭庄子健的脸。  
小猫和小狗还真玩挺好。  
发凉的湿毛巾搭在脸上，庄子建睁开眼睛，伸手去抓那脸上的东西。没拦住，就让庄子建拿了去。  
拽着毛巾，勾住刘九思的脖子，脸碰脸鼻子碰鼻子，毛巾上的水弄湿刘九思的短袖。  
“哥哥，你说。”庄子建吐出舌头，声音含糊不清。“我要不要打个舌钉啊。”  
拍拍人胳膊，感受那红嫩的舌头几乎下一秒就要贴在自己嘴唇上。“你打那玩意干嘛？”  
“口交啊，多爽。”  
毛巾摘下来，准确来说是撕下来。绑住庄子建的手，推到沙发的深处，所有的靠垫全都摔在地上。猫像是找到新玩具，在无数软垫中蹦来蹦去，发出软呼呼的喵喵声。  
“你怎么把猫养这么娇气？”  
算了，这话庄子建也不会回答的。两个人贴在一起，打开口腔相互用舌头探索对方。他俩其实认识时间不短，但如此亲密的缠绕却是第一次。酒精的味道，芬达的味道，红醋饭团和生鱼片的味道，一点点酱油和芥末的辣味，两人的香水味，脆皮软糖，车载香水，刘九思的须后水味道。

全都  
浑浊，坠入。  
探索，攻略。  
沉浸，灭亡。  
短袖脱在地上，盖住猫的身子。小猫在橙色短袖里钻出钻进，发出叫声让主人看自己。  
主人哪有功夫看。  
眼皮被抿着亲吻，山根被咬了一口。脾气涌上非要咬回来，却只是一个带着酒精香气的湿嘴唇搭在刘九思鼻梁上。  
庄子建的纹身，因为补色勤快的缘故看起来还很整齐崭新，柔软的，因为减肥而柔软的皮肉，在唇舌中被叼起又落下。绑住的手去揽刘九思的头，仰着脖子要人亲自己的锁骨。  
短裤是自己踹下去的，那双橙色匡威还在脚上，刘九思不给他脱。被抱起来放在沙发的靠背，后背悬空感觉摇摇欲坠，上半身紧贴刘九思的胸膛。  
到现在，刘九思的墨镜都还好好挂在领子上，穿戴整齐衣冠楚楚。  
妈的。  
低头，用牙咬着墨镜，吐在地上。专挑没地毯的位置，摔碎了最好。  
可惜了，质量还不错。在地上弹了几下，完好如初。  
抓住人的腿，漂亮的纹身，光滑的腿，隐藏在白袜和橙色帆布鞋中。chuck 70，不难买，出了橙色和墨绿，版型也就那样。  
但穿在庄子建脚上，就是那么好看，又童真又可爱，打眼一看就是那少年一般，会故意使坏叫自己叔叔的那种小坏蛋吹泡泡糖奇怪高中生。  
用力拽，往自己怀里拽。从靠背上溜下来，柔软的大腿夹住刘九思的膝盖，内裤边蹭上去，卡在盆骨勾勒形状。  
痴迷的手伸进去摸，鼓鼓的，热热的，湿漉漉的。粗糙的拇指磨着铃口，说你既然这么喜欢在身上打洞，就在鸡巴上打个环怎么样，尿尿的时候一抖一抖，想想都漂亮。  
匡威踢了刘九思后腰一脚，大手狠狠一攥庄子建的性器。  
“或者纹身也行，纹个694？”  
“滚你妈的，我要纹这个就天天尿你脸上。”  
膝盖用力撑开庄子建的腿，刘九思竟然还正儿八经想了想。手从内裤里拿出来，带着粘液的手捏开庄子建的口腔，用自己早已鼓起但没有解开的裤裆磨磨这倔小狗的脸。  
“射我一脸可以，尿就算了，你又不是小狗。”  
“射你脸上，那我他妈也是狗ok？”  
解开裤链，从内裤掏出性器，手扶着那玩意鞭挞庄子建的腿根，留下一滩粘稠的透明液体。  
“乖小狗，腿并起来。”  
内裤被脱到膝盖，潮热的会阴给挤出痕。抱着腰翻过来，附在人身上，脊背被金链子硌着，有点疼，但还好。  
柔软的吻落在脸上和脖子上，耳环被含着抿，听那声响比正儿八经接吻还色情。  
手捏着庄子建乳头，笑着问这个要不要也打个乳钉什么的，到时候哥哥有钱给你从上到下买一套镶钻的。  
庄子建被绑住的手搭在靠背上，咬牙切齿的说不是彩钻的他不要。  
“听你的。”  
性器，带着热气和湿液的性器，雄赳赳气昂昂磨着会阴，裤子拉链压在庄子建屁股上，真他妈疼。  
恶趣味，不跟他计较。  
左手在庄子建身上四处摸着，右手几乎是把玩一般玩弄庄子建的性器，甚至用指甲去刮那细细的一道缝。  
咬着沙发套，庄子建还是控制不住发出呜呜的声音。烟酒泡出来的嗓子不会多娇软，但那带着颤音和一点点哭腔的喉咙调，却真真勾人。  
一时间分不清是真清纯还是装的，但就听起来又乖又怪，就想让他多叫几声。  
性器在两腿之间，狠狠冲撞。囊袋本就因为跪姿而垂下，这次更是被顶撞的东倒西歪，连带着庄子建的性器都被波及，往上弹起，擦过刘九思干燥的虎口。  
一连串应激反应，几次下来整的庄子建迷迷糊糊。做爱这个事情最害怕的就是绝对主导，刘九思对庄子建的全部动作了然于胸，玩弄乳头的手伸下去狠狠拽住卡在膝盖窝的内裤，迫使大腿并拢的严丝合缝。炽热的性器挤进去，几乎是磨疼了。  
“滚你妈的……”  
这种狠话不要在快哭的时候说，怜爱的捏着庄子建的脸颊肉，解开了毛巾。  
“来摸摸你小哥哥。”  
虽然这么说有点地域问题，但庄子建的确是一双南方人的手。白，细，手心有肉，因为不学习而没有茧子。  
就像现在，握着自己的性器，另一只手伸到后面来，撸动刘九思性器的前段。自己爽的叫唤，跟地上的猫一样撅起屁股。  
真乖，乖乖得把自己摸射。腰往下塌陷，射在沙发缝里，手撑着手臂发抖，咬紧的牙关里发出升调的软音。  
刘九思撑着往前，手掌撑在那片湿了的位置，咬一口庄子建的耳后说谁家小狗随地大小便。  
那湿漉漉的手，从脸摸到小腿，哪都没放过。  
随意撸动两下，问已经被酒精和高潮搞的迷迷糊糊的庄子建自己是射鞋上还是庄子建小朋友的漂亮光头上。  
累的连骂人的力气都没有，说句滚就准备自己扒拉个地休息。被拽着腿，在小腿和高腰袜子上狠狠蹭了几下。  
稠白的精液，全射在右脚的匡威上。  
“我抱你去睡。”

于是，那老房子装修好就退了，猫还蛮喜欢这新房子的，毕竟大一些玩的地方多。庄子建花钱买了个新沙发，并且拒绝这房子主人刘九思先生坐上去。  
一秒都不行。


End file.
